gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Elice Carol
Optimistic yet foul-mouthed shipper that enjoys keeping the Noel x Serah shippers down. Was the subject of three "Elice Carol in a bikini" polls. "Yes" for bikini pictures won the two first rounds but lost in the third one because some insane people wanted another Final Fantasy XIII game instead, most likely dissidents of her mortal enemy Glitchy_Skyrim. Currently being stalked by Romangelo and is about 14 years too old for the likes of Pedogelo. Her ego is about as large as TTGL, but don't tell her that. Origins Originally going by the name of Alice_Lockhart, Elice used to be a mischevious little rascal that loved Digital Devil Saga moar than anything in the world. However, after Lord Week on the Dissidia boards and getting around 5 people banned for calling her babe , Elice decided to toughen up and leave GameFAQs, calling it "a load of Vietnamese bollocks." Loljk, she was angry because A. GILGAMESH got in over Faris in Duodecim, and B. There was too much competitive discussion on the Pokemon Black board instead of delicious N discussion. Thus, she left for Serebii for eight months before making a triumphant return to the Final Fantasy XIII-2 boards. .... I still love DDS, though. Cielo > Noel. Final Fantasy XIII-2 shenanigans Upon joining the boards, Elice was greeted with some very disturbing sights. There was a pedophile in plain sight calling Porom the sexiest female FF character, Noel x Serah shippers ruled the board despite supporting infidelity and ephebophilia, and the mythical Snowx_ was pissing on the Nier soundtrack like it was nothing. Also, everyone loved to take time out for a game they all hated. Thus, she realized she needed to separate herself from the crowd, and became a massive conspiracy theorist that thinks BH Yeul is Mwynn, Glitchy_Skyrim is an idiot, Noel x Yeul is canon and Serah is a Mary Sue. All of her theories proved true, and now she regularly lives it up on the Lightning Returns board. Come check out her PB! http://s1136.photobucket.com/albums/n496/Elice_Carol/ Trivia *Her BF is the spitting image of Snow Villiers, minus the bandanna and plus a speech impediment. *Romangelo thinks he's gonna get noticed by her, but she's a bit old for him. *Had a video in Gamefaqs User Youtube Music Videos. *Elice's favorite users are jimrichards, ValcristPL(s) and a load of other people. Especially Yeul_Ballad. *Her least favorite users are Glitchy_Skyrim, FireMage7777, and all those people she's never seen before that randomly come on to hate stuff. *Her Arcana is the Devil, but she thinks it's the Moon. Oh wait, it is the Moon. Fock yeah. *The easiest way to get into her knickers is to express interest in her favorite animu, Neon Genesis Evangelion. Smiling and nodding politely as she barks on about Kaworu Nagisa being a Gay Space Jesus also helps. *Genuinely likes Noel x Yeul, the ship being one of the major reasons why she hates Noel x Serah, *TheGreatPotato would pork her, which isn't anything special. *She edited this entire article. Or did she? *Doesn't mind jim shooping bikini pics of her. Really. *Calling her babe may lead to a mental breakdown on your part. Handle with care! Category:Users